The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices.
Multi-gate transistors may be used for high density integrated circuit devices. Some of the multi-gate transistors may include a silicon body disposed on a substrate and a gate disposed on a surface of the silicon body.
Some of the multi-gate transistors may use a three-dimensional (3D) channel and may thus be easily scaled down. Further, the multi-gate transistors may have improved current control capability without increasing a gate length. Still further, the multi-gate transistors may reduce a short channel effect (SCE).